The present disclosure is related to patient supports. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to patient supports including a graphic display.
Some patient supports include graphic displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or plasma displays. These graphic displays may show information about the patient support and/or about a patient associated with the patient support to a user checking in at the patient support. The information available to the user checking in at the patient support may not be available to users who are not in viewing distance of the display and may not be recorded for later review and analysis.